


Nightmares become Reality

by LittleMissSuperWhoLock



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Britchell, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Sadness, Violence, fears, mitchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSuperWhoLock/pseuds/LittleMissSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell lives through his worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares become Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Can we have a fic were a vampire Hunter goes to stab Mitchell in the chest and anders jumps in the way, I think it should be so filled with John Mitchell feels that you want to cry, oh and if possible could we have the other Johnston's aswell,please!!.

 

Mitchell stepped out onto the street and lit a cigarette. He leaned against the large window that was the front wall of Mike’s bar. The bar was a general meeting place for all things Norse God in Auckland, and tonight was no different. The Johnson brothers were all inside, with the addition of Ingrid and Michele, discussing various God matters. Mitchell was always invited to these ‘things’, as the brothers called them, as a result of being Anders’ constant plus one. He didn’t mind it that much, though sometimes it was overly tedious, but tonight was one of those nights when he was just not in the mood for dealing with their bickering.

He took a long drag of his cigarette as he heard the front door open. He turned and saw Anders walking over to him. Anders didn’t say a word but stepped up beside him and leaned against the glass as well. Mitchell was shocked when he felt Anders fingers lace with his. He didn’t say anything and they stood there in silence for a while.

"Why'd you leave?" Anders finally said. Mitchell shrugged.

"Sometimes you guys are so petty." Mitchell finally answered.

“Petty? Really?” Anders asked. Mitchell shrugged a shoulder.

“I’ve seen life and death and the whole world change. You worry about finding Axl a girl and who’s sleeping with whom. Sometimes it’s just ridiculous.” Mitchell said before taking a drag of his cigarette.

Anders didn’t say anything. They stood for a while longer in silence. Mitchell put out the butt of his cigarette with the toe of his boot and he turned to the kiwi. Anders looked up at the taller man and Mitchell leaned in kissing him deeply. Anders didn’t know what was up with his vampire boyfriend lately but he would never complain when he had this kind of physical contact to distract him.  He tugged at the belt loops of the Irishman’s jeans, pulling the brunet closer. Suddenly Mitchell pulled away and spun around.

Anders didn’t know what was going on, one minute Mitchell was dragging him into a heated kiss and the next he was having a standoff with some unknown person. Mitchell’s hand shot back and grasped the shorter man’s wrist in a possessive gesture. Anders looked down at it and grimaced, he was in no way a damsel in need of protecting. He pulled his arm away and stepped up beside Mitchell. Mitchell was staring at a man wearing a brown leather jacket and ripped jeans. He was dirty and disheveled.

“What do you want?” Mitchell seethed. The man smirked as he stared at the two men.

“Found your next meal, eh?” The man said. Mitchell literally hissed at the man. That was when Anders noticed he was holding something sharp in his hand.

The man took a step forward and Mitchell did the same, countering his movements. The man held out a stake and swung it around a few times, demonstrating his skill with it. Mitchell blinked and his eyes went black, his teeth extending. The man lunged at them and Mitchell did the same pushing the man back away from Anders.

“Who the fuck is this guy?!” Anders exclaimed. Mitchell stepped back so that he was in front of Anders.

“Oh ho ho. He doesn’t know, eh?” The man chuckled. “Your boyfriend here is a vampire and I am a hunter. Here to wipe the earth of the sin that is his kind.”

The man lunged suddenly at Mitchell. The vampire wasn’t paying much attention to his lovers’ movements and couldn’t react before Anders was in front of him and the man had his stake out driving it into his chest. The man stepped back and stared as the blonde man fell back on the vampire. He turned and ran cursing. Mitchell stared after the hunter but suddenly felt a body fall back against him.

Mitchell looked down and all he saw was red. Red seeping through the front of Anders’ shirt. Red coming out from where a stake was sticking out of Anders’ chest. Mitchell’s knees buckled and he fell to the ground holding his lover against him. This couldn’t be happening. Not now, not ever. Not to Anders.

“No, no, no. Baby, please…” Mitchell began sobbing. He kissed the blondes cheek and desperately clung to him. “Wake up! Anders! Wake up! Stay with me!” He cried. Anders’ eyes were unfocused. Mitchell desperately pulled his jacket off and pillowed his head, moving around to kneel beside the kiwi.

“Look at me! Look at me! Anders! Help!!! Somebody!! Oh god! Help!!” Mitchell began screaming. He pressed his hands to Anders’ face. It was cold, too cold. He didn’t know what to do.

“HEELP!!” He screamed. Mitchell pressed his hands around the stake trying to stop the bleeding. He knew that pulling it out would kill Anders instantly. He needed to stop the bleeding. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t see the blood. Not from him, not from his love. Suddenly hands were pulling him away. He growled and opened his eyes, flashing onyx orbs at the person trying to pull him away from his love.

Ty was kneeling down behind Mitchell. Mitchell blinked, his eyes turning brown. He looked back at Anders body. His hands covered in blood. He choked and fell back. There was a flurry of movement around him but he didn’t feel or see any of it. All he could see was Anders’ face. He could see all the small smiles he had ever gotten from the man. All the sarcastic comments. Every time they fucked and Anders would give him that face, the face that says everything all at once. Every time Anders had somehow managed to say ‘I love you’ and mean it.

Mitchell could see every good day and see it all fading. He had left to protect his friends and without even knowing it had fallen for a magnificent man. And now, now he was watching it all fade away. He was truly cursed. If this was the end Mitchell would never be able to live with himself. He was a curse. He brought death and mayhem to everyone he met, everyone he loved.

Ty was yelling things at Mike and Michele. Before Mitchell could even register Michele had bolted up the stairs and come back with Yggdrasil. Mike was standing to the side of the chaos while Axl was holding Mitchell back. The vampire didn’t even know what he was doing. He was desperately trying to get at Anders while trying to fight off the youngest Johnson. His mind and body was so confused and grief ridden that he couldn’t even think straight. All he could feel was the fear of losing Anders.

Mitchell saw Michele leaning over Anders’ body and Mitchell pushed Axl away and grasped the blonde’s body. He didn’t want anyone to touch him. He heard yelling and felt two sets of arms grabbing a hold of him and pulling him back. He was screaming and cursing at them. Begging for Anders to be okay. He watched at Ty pulled the stake from his chest.

“No!! No!! You can’t! He’ll die!” Mitchell screamed.

“It’s okay Mitchell, we’re going to save him.” Olaf said into his ear. Mitchell cried out.

Blood. So much blood. All he could see was blood. Everywhere. Covering his loves shirt and chest. Michele pressed her hands to his chest, but Mitchell could watch. All he could see was the blood pouring from his gorgeous lover’s body. This was his worst nightmare. Losing Anders was the only thing he really feared. And now it was real. It was happening. He was going to lose the only thing worth living for, worth trying for.

Between his sobbing and his incomprehensible rambling he heard a deep intake of breath. The arms holding him disappeared and he fell to Anders side. Mitchell grabbed him and held him close, hugging the shorter man’s body to his chest.

“What the fuck happened?” Mike asked. Mitchell ignored the question and looked down into Anders' emerald eyes.

“You fucking idiot.” He said. Anders smirked up at him.

“I couldn’t let you be the heroic one.” He rasped out.

“You almost died!” Mitchell exclaimed. Anders tried to sit up but grimaced and decided against it. “I could’ve handled it.”

“No you couldn’t have.”

“I hate you, you prick.” Mitchell groaned.

“I hate you too Dracula.” Anders said as Mitchell bent down to kiss him passionately.

“Christ, what the HELL happened?” Mike demanded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> Prompts are open!


End file.
